Not Just A Shadow
by Crystalux.blu
Summary: Formerly known as 'Don't Hide'. The 'Phantom Player' wasn't the first title Kuroko attained. Before he entered Teiko he was named something else, but only half of the Kiseki no Sedai knows of this. Full summary inside. Currently in revision...
1. Chapter 1

I'm not going to repeat myself again and again with the the upcoming chapters... I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE! IF I DID, I WOULD NOT PORTRAY KUROKO AS AN EXTREMELY WEAK CHARACTER! KUROKO NO BASUKE IS RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI. This is a _fan_fiction, for goodness sake, use your mind! Image is not drawn by me! But I'll be using the image until I am able to find time to draw my own! IT belongs to TheAssasino in DeviantArt and I do have permission to use it!

Summary:

The 'Phantom Player' wasn't the first title Kuroko attained. Before he entered Teiko he was named something else, but only half of the Kiseki no Sedai knows of this. He left at the end of second year, only to return at the last term of third year, though left unnoticed by everyone except for Akashi. How will the GoM react when Kuroko appeared before them with his 'Vigilant' style coming back.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Watchful," a young boy slumped at the floor, gasping for air as he stared the stoic turquoise blue haired boy, "T-to think that the Vigilante from Tokyo to appear here," the boy smirked to see the player he always wanted to play against.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Kiyoshi-san," the boy replied as he offered a hand to the opponent. "I am a mere child who wishes to play basketball with children of my age."

Kiyoshi sighed at the comment, "Well, then, let's have some fun~. Ne, Mizuno-chan?" he cheered as he accepted the aid offered.

"Fun?" Mizuno repeated in surprise.

"Hai, hai, basketball is fun, ne?" Kiyoshi confirmed, "Fun that you don't have to play alone and you know you can rely on your teammates, unlike tennis. Baseball is in the middle since it also relies mostly on individual strength when on offense."

"I guess so... It is fun."

* * *

"Gah!" a group of first year shouted, "We barely moved five meters in ten minutes!"

"I can't move forward. Bring a snowplow!" one of the first year screamed as leaflets and flyers were shove to his face.

"If you're Japanese you should play baseball!"

"Have you ever played shogi?"  
"Swiming! It feels super!"

"That's it! Let's go bulldozer way!" The boy shouted, swinging his arms wildly, almost hitting the turquoise-blue haired boy, who somehow avoided being hitted.

"You're taking it too far, right?" his companion tried to calm him down.

"Do you like books? How about the literature club?" a second year approached the direction of the blue haired boy.

"No, this is manga, so..." the male behind him said.

"Mangas are proper books, tto. You must have read novels as well, right?"

* * *

'One, two... Ten so far, maybe we need a bit more.' a hazel haired teen thought. 'I wonder how the invitations are going. Do your best guys!' she mentally cheered.

"I-I brought back a new student..." a student whimpered causing the girl to stare up from the application forms, founding herself shocked at the situation. The boy hanged by the arms of the red-haired juvenile, who stared down uninterested in the stall in general. 'B-brought back? isn't it the other way around!' the girl mentally screamed.

"This is the basketball club, right?" the juvenile asked.

"Y-yeah."

"I think you know already, but the school opened last year, so all upper class men are just second years. Someone of your build will immediately.." the female muttered.

"I don't care about that just give me the paper. I'll write my name and go."

'His middle school is in America. So he trained in the best place. Kagami, Taiga- kun. No matter how much you look at it, he doesn't seem like an average guy.' she stared at the boy in front of her who began to leave.

"Huh, You didn't wrote your goals." the brunnette called at the retreating boy.

"I have none in particular. Basketball in Japan is the same everywhere," he left.

"S-scary! Is that guy really a freshman?" the previously impaled teen slumped over the desk, noticing a piece of paper. "You forgot another application, Coach." He handed the stray parchment to the said 'coach'.

"E-er... Sorry," she looked at the parchment. "Kuroko, Tetsuya... from Teiko Middle School!" she screamed, "I can't believe I forgot the face of a golden egg!"

* * *

"Looks like everyone's here."

"Isn't that the manager? She's kinda cute. She's second year, right?"

"If only she's a little more sexy..." the freshmen muttered,only to receive individual hits on the head from the glassed second year.

"You're wrong, idiots!"

"I'm the boy basketball club's coach. Nice to meet you, I'm Aida Riko!" the female greeted.

"EHHHH?!" the first years exclaimed.

"Isn't that the coach?" one pointed out to the elderly man sitting at the edge of the courts, who sincerely waved back.

"That's Takeda-sensei, the club advisor," Riko stated only to receive more disbelieved comments. "Anyway... Take of your shirts!"

"EHHH?!"

* * *

"What the hell does this mean?" the freshmen paled as the female coach starts to inspect their body.

"You, your instantaneous strength is too weak. I guess you must be around 50 steps for 20 seconds on the ladder, right? You must improve that if you want to play basketball." the coach pointed. "You, your body is too stiff. Train your flexibility after getting out of the bath. As for you..."

"You're kidding, right?"

"What the hell?"

"Just by looking at your body..."

"The father of that girl is a sports trainer," the glassed second year stated to clear the freshmen's confusion. "It's a skill she gained after spending everyday at her father' workplace while he records data from his clients. By looking at someone's body, she can see his or her ability and stats." 'Though that's not the only reason why Riko is the coach...'

"What?" the red haired freshman groaned.

'What's with his numbers? It's far above everyone else's. Those aren't the stats of a first year high school boy...' the brunette mentally exclaimed, 'On top of that, I can't estimate his potential. This is natural talent!'

"Coach, how long are you going to daydream!" the glassed male shouted.

"O-oh, sorry."

"You saw everyone. That guy was last, huh?"

"Was Kuroko-kun here?" she asked the second years.

"That guy from Teiko Middle School..."

"Teiko? You mean that Teiko?"

"Kuroko? Is Kuroko Tetsuya here?" Riko called out. She sighed as she received no answer. "I guess he's taking a day off today. Well then, let's start practice!"

A hand appeared in front of the brunette, "Sumimasen, watashi ga Kuroko, desu."

"KYAA!" she screamed after a pregnant pause. "S-since when were you here?"

"I was here since the beginning."

"KUROKO!" Kagami shouted heading to the scrawny male.

"Ah, Kagami-kun. It's nice to see you again." he bowed.

"'Nice to see you again,' eh? You didn't even gave a word that you were leaving!" he pulled Kuroko's cheeks.

"Please let go, Kagami-kuu-" the boy stoically stated despite the deformation of his face.

"Pardon from my interruption of your reunion. You can't possibly a regular, right, Kuroko-kun?"

"I have played in matches."

"See? Just I have sai-" the glassed male paused as the information dawned up to him, "E-eh?!"

"Please take of your shirt," Riko calmly asked. 'What does this mean? All his abilities are below average. He looks nothing like a regular of the strongest team!"

* * *

"Let's have a 5 vs 5 mini game! Freshmen against second years!" Riko shouted as it rained outside. 'I wonder how our rookies will fare up with them?'

"It's going to be impossible to win! They climb until the final league in their first year!" a freshman shouted in disbelief.

"Oi, oi! It's not the time to be scared," Kagami smirked, "Better the opponent is strong than weak, right?"

"Let's go!" Riko shouted as she threw the ball up, only for it to taken by the tiger, who instantly dunked it to the hoop.

"Woah, woah, that's insane," the glassed man sighed.

"Hyuuga, I think it's time to get serious... The first years are on the lead and Kagami is the only on scoring," the raven eyed male stated as he glanced at the scoreboard.

"Hai, hai, Izuki."

* * *

'Rather than this shit, I can't help but get pissed of by Kuroko no matter how much I know how much of a shadow he is!' Kagami mentally raged.

Three second years defended Kagami, ruining his momentum, 'Kuroko! You better start getting serious or else I'll kill you!' The tides turned back to the second years discouraging the freshmen.

"They're really strong after all..." the freshmen glmed.

"Kuroko!" Kagami shouted for the teal haired teen.

"Hai?" Kuroko appeared behind the red haired, earning a yelp of surprise from the poor victim.

"Kuroko! Can you please get serious now?"

"Of course, I'm warmed up enough."

'H-huh? S-since when have that boy been in the game?' Riko paled.

"Excuse me," Kuroko asked his peer, "Can you please pass me the ball?"

"Please don't lose it."

"Hai."

'What is this uncomfortable feeling? Could it be that... Something unthinkable is about to happen?'

He said ball suddenly appeared in front of a fresh men

"Hu-huh?" he took the ball and shot it to the hoop, earning two points.

"T-this is..." Riko muttered, "To think that the rumor is true..." The balls keep appearing out of thin air. "The Phantom Player has enrolled in Seirin!"

"D-damn it," Hyuuga cursed. "We've been focusing too much on those invisible passes."

With one point difference, Kuroko started to get into a shooting position.

'W-wait... Kuroko can't shoot,' Kagami ran to the hoop. "Don't even dare to shoot, Kuroko!"

"Of course, Kagami-kun will be the one to score," Kuroko stated and he threw the ball near the hoop, nly to be caught by the tiger of the court and shot a buzz beater.

"F-freshmen won?!"


	2. Chapter 2

KUROKO NO BASUKE IS RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI.

Chapter 02

Two weeks peacefully passed since the basketball club's recruitment. The recruits were reduced to half as the said half that left were not passionate enough the said sports according to Riko. Despite the two weeks that the members had, they still, unfortunately, were not used to the sudden appearance and disappearances of the Phantom player.

"Hm... This is," the captain of the male basketball team muttered as he saw a magazine abandoned on the bench, "Isn't this the issue when Kuroko was in Teiko?" he pondered,earning curious glances from his teammates, "Ooh, it's featuring articles of the Generation of Miracles," he browsed through the pages, "Huh? Kuroko... didn't get an article?"

"Even though you were the sixth player, didn't someone come to get some data?" a freshman inquired.

"Someone had always come, but they always forget about me," Kuroko responded.

'So painful!' they all mentally wailed.

"But..." Kuroko voiced, "That edition... It's quite reasonable why I'm not in that edition, this time. I was in America for nine months during the third year. My father was relocated there for his job, so I had to move with him. But it really doesn't matter, I'm completely different from those five. They are the true Geni."

* * *

"Oh, so this is Seirin," a blond male entered the gates of the said school, "As expected of a new school, it looks nice."

"Check that guy, he looks so cool," a girl blushed at his presence.

"So tall..." the company drooled, "Wait, isn't he that model?"

* * *

Squeaking of shoes with occasional grunts of determination are heard in the gym. One Kagami Taiga sped past all defenses, refusing to be hindered by amatuer players.

"No, not yet! I can still keep up!" he growled as he rounded the defense and dunked the ball into the hoop with power, receiving compliments from his peers. Though Kuroko noted how fired up Kagami became due to a previous comment he made, 'With your current level, you can't hold a candle to any of them.'

"Huh, where's Kuroko? We told him we were meeting here, too."

"Gees, he can be really troublesome sometimes."

"Kuroko, come out!"

Kuroko sometimes hated his ability, he is just naturally invisible without his misdirection. Most of the times, he is mistaken for a ghost.

"A match against Kaijou?!" Riko grinned at the team's shock of the sudden announcement.

"They won't be bad as an opponent, we'll all be using freshmen, too," Riko stated.

"Rather than not bad, it will be way too much," a second year commented.

"Are they strong?"

"They're a powerful school of national class, taking part in the interhigh every year," Hyuuga informed, impaling the freshmen.

"On top of that, coach, what you said when you came back last time, were you serious?" Hyuuga refrained from shouting.

"Of course!" Riko's tone deepened with seriousness, "This year, Kaijo obtained one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta."

'Generation of Miracles,' the word rang in Kagami's ears as Kuroko's gaze sharpened despite knowing who they were facing as soon as 'Kaijo' was said.

"That Kise, isn't he that model?" Hyuuga destroyed the silence.

"He's good looking and plays basketball well, isn't it harsh?" a teen envied.

Squeals were heard as the men envied the said boy. The coach flung her head around, only to find blushing females mysteriously gathering in the gym."What?! Why's there a crowd in here?"

"Aah,, damn. I didn't come for that..." a male voice stood out of the high pitched wailings of females.

"That guy!"

'Why's a guy of the the Generation of Miracles here?' Riko flung back to the source of the voice.

"It's been awhile," Kuroko stoically greeted the model.

"Yo, Kuroko-chii! I'm seriously sorry, but can you wait for a few more minutes?"

* * *

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard our next opponent was Seirin," Kise jumped off the platform, "Then Akashi-chii informed me that Kuroko-chii enrolled in Seirin, so I came to say hi since we were the one that get along best in middle school," Kise swung his head toward the phantom.

"Not particularly."

"Mou! SO MEAN!" Kise pouted.

"Incredible, see the length of this article..." Izuki trilled as his eyes scanned an article, "Even though Kise started his basketball career during second year, he became a regular of Teiko in a blink of an eye..."

"You've been only playing for two years!" the cat-like Kagonei exclaimed in shock.

"The article is exaggerating, actually," Kise rubbed his neck in embarrassment, "I'm glad to be considered to be a Kiseki, but in other words, I'm the weakest, that's why Kuroko-chii and I were picked on quite often."

"I wasn't particularly picked on," Kuroko stated, "Could you please stop making things up?"

"What? I was the only one?" His eyes sharpened as a ball flew towards him. He instinctively blocked it with hand, "Ouch. W-what was that?"

"Sorry to mess up with your reunion, but you didn't come all this way for just a greeting, right?" Red eyes glowed in anticipation as the tiger confronted the blond miracle, disregarding the scoldings of his upperclassmen, "How about being my opponent for a while, Ikemen-kun?"

"Even if you say that so suddenly," Kise muttered, "Okay, thanks for showing me something good,"Kise smirked.

"I must forbid this, Kise-kun," Kuroko chided the blond male, "We will be having a match in a few days and the element of surprise will disappear if you do played against Kagami-kun."

"But, Kuroko-chii!"

"Ryouta."

"H-hai," Kise submitted to the pale phantom, earning wonders from the basketball team at the phantom's position in the Generation of Miracles. "I'll only do so 'cause Kuroko-fuku-taichou told me so."

"'Fuku-taichou'?!" The team echoed Kuroko's title.

"Eh? Kuroko-chii didn't told them?"

"They didn't ask," Kuroko sighed, "Either way, it is of no importance, I'm just co-vo vice captain."

"But Kuroko-chii is of higher ranking than Midorima-chii in managing the club."

"E-eh?!"

"Kuroko! I don't care of your ranking, I'll still play Kise!" Kagami demanded the newly discovered vice captain on the miracles. "Why wait when there's a chance to see how much I should improve before the match?"  
"As I said, Kagami-kun, you can still not hold a candle against them," Kuroko slowly said.

"As if you're the one to say. You can't even score a single point."

"A-ano, Kagami-san," Kise paled as he saw a distinct change in the bluenette's expression. 'I think I came at the wrong day... Shit, I forgot that today was the day he... Akashi-chii intentionally informed me of Kuroko-chii's whereabouts in hope...'

"Ryouta," Kuroko's voice darkened, "One point."

"H-hai."

'Seriously, Kagami's worst than Aomine-chii, and Kuroko-chii's almost an equal to Akashi-chii,' he sighed as he sped past Kagami with the same moves he used earlier.

'You can't say something of that level is an imitation,' Riko internally remarked, 'He totally made the move his own!' Kagami turned in hope to steal the ball before Kise scored, though his reaction was either too slow or Kise is too fast for him to prevent so.

"You're improving faster than expected, Kise-kun," Kuroko complemented the blond.

"But, Kuroko-chii is still my instructor!" Kise beamed, "But. This team is too weak to use Kuroko-chii's true potential," 'Especially if he's still refusing to use it.' "Please give me Kuroko-chii."

"I must refuse, Kise-kun,"Kuroko humbly declined, "I'm afraid I promised Kagami-kun to defeat the Generation of Miracles."

"It's not you at all to make this kind of jokes, Kuroko-chii,"Kise muttered in shock, "Kagami isn't strong enough to be your light, Kuroko-chii!"

"He may not be as strong as us as of yet but, I myself have not been doing nothing during my stay in America."

* * *

Yo, 'Lux-han here. Updates may be slow, I must warn. Irregular updating until June due to GCSEs, and I can't just wing these exams as retakes won't be possible since I'm year 11.

Enjoy the series, though I won't be including the recent chapters considering Kuroko's struggle in Teiko as everything is all planned out. Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

KUROKO NO BASUKE IS RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI.

Chapter 03

"Woah, so big~," the basketball club muttered as they entered the vicinity of Kaijou Koutougakkou, "The energy they put on the sports clubs here are on a different level after all."

"Kagami-kun, your eyes just seem worse than usual," Kuroko observed as the red-haired layer seem to have a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"S-shut up," Kagami hissed, "I was too fired up that I couldn't sleep. It's been awhile since someone defeated me."

"Are you supposed to be a grade schooler before a field trip?" Kuroko wondered.

"Hi! I'll be counting on you guys today," Kise approached the team, earning surprised acknowledgement from them. "Since this place is so big, I came to greet you," he turned to his former vice captain, "Kuroko-chi~" he cried, "Ever since you turned me down so easily... I've been crying to myself to sleep every night... Not a single girl has ever turned me down, you know?" he sighed as he guided the team to the gym.

"Will you stop saying things like that?"

"Since Kuroko-chii is willing so much to say that much about you... I'm interested," he glanced to the team behind him, "I'm not really obsessed with the name 'Generation of Miracles'," he glared at the redhead player, "If you're willing to pick a fight that much... Even someone like me is no man to let that slide. Sorry, but I have to seriously take you down," the model avowed.

"Of course!" Kagami smirked at the challenge while the turquoise haired player stayed silent.

"Oh, we're here," Kise announced. The coach glanced inside the gym.

"We're only playing half a court?" Riko skeptically asked. 'They're already practicing at the other half,' she frowned.

"Aah, you're already here," a middle aged man said as they entered the gym, "We'll be playing on this side of the court if you don't mind."

"Nice to meet you, too," Riko awkwardly replied, "Erm... What might you mean?"

"It's as you see it. Today's match is just a light warm-up for our team, but the club members that won't be playing won't see anything worth learning by just watching, so in order not to waste their time, the other members will be going to practice just like usual. But even though I say it's just a warm-up, our regulars are still playing," he stared at the opposing team

"Please don't get yourself defeated by triple score," their captain arrogantly pointed at Seirin's basketball team. The members of the said team frowned in irritation, sure the they were a new team, but that doesn't mean that they are amateurs.

'Are they trying to make fun of us?' Kagami mentally shouted as he hysterically grinned, 'In other words, we're just 'an opponent for them to train with in their spare time'.'

"Hm.. why are you putting in your uniform?" Takeuchi, Kaijo's coach pointed at the blond player, "Kise, you're not playing."

"Eh?"

"Even if our school gathers aces from all middle school, you're on a completely different level, Kise," the fat coach stated.

"Coach, stop saying things like that, seriously," Kise glanced at the opposing team and saw his former vice-captain's distinct change in his facial expression. His eyes widened in fear.

"Its already unfair for as with the other regulars playing," the coach continued, "If you play too, it won't even be a match." Turquoise eyes glared at the said older male, and unfortunately went unnoticed.

"But, they have the Vigilant, Coach!" Kise seethed, earning confused glances from each players within the gym.

"Kise, it's not good to lie,"the coach said in disbelief, "That player disappeared from the court four years ago." Kuroko approached the arguing arguing duo.

"Ryouta-kun, please don't start spreading false rumors," he stared at the fat coach, "Since Ryouta-kun won't be playing, I guess I'll stay in the bench, then." He headed back to his teammates.

"Who was that, Kise?" The coach asked the blond player as the seemingly weak opponent retreated.

"That's Kuroko-chii I was talking about!" He exclaimed, "My trainer and fukubuchou in Teikou," he informed as eyes seemingly budge out of their sockets as they heard the blond's announcement.

"WHAT?!" The players of the gym exclaimed in unison.

"What do you mean you're not going to play, Kuroko?" The glassed captain asked.

"As I said, I'm not going to play until Kise-kun played a quarter himself, unless it's the final quarter, of course," Kuroko said in a matter-of-factly way, noticing the coach paling as he made his announcement, "What's the matter coach?"

"I-I must say... We cannot afford you not being on court," her brown eyes analysed the opponents, "I'm afraid we are in disadvantage by physical strenght."

"Ano, kantoku, I'm not useless off court," Kuroko glanced at the redhead, "Kagami-kun, please go all out in the first half of the first quarter."

"I never hold back," he stared the petite player, "And who are you to order me?!" Kagami shouted.

"The do better, then, please," his eyes lingered at one of the hoops, "It seems that the gym has not been maintained regularly," he whispered to himself, "Please allow me to take control of the game."

"I'll let you take ONE quarter only and only the first quarter," Riko said, curious about the bluenette's experience in coaching.

"Hai."

"Commencement of the practice match between Seirin High and Kaijou High!" The ball tossed between the two teams only to be caught by the red tiger.

'Who is he to order me around?'he seethed as he ran to the hoop the phantom was staring awhile ago, earning Seirin two points with a dunk. Everyone paled as the the hoop was teared out of the board, "Huh?" he looked at the destroyed goal, "A bolt was completely rusted," he observed.

"That still isn't normal!"

"Now what?"

"I'm afraid we might have to pay for that, Kagami-kun," Kuroko appeared beside the oblivious tiger, "But seeing that the goal was due for maintenance, probably a few months ago, we shouldn't be forced to do so." Takeuchii flared in anger at the aloof player.

"Kise."

* * *

"It looks like the Kiseki no Sedai clash is about to begin," Kuroko muttered as the blond player entered the court. He glanced at his coach whose eyes widened at the intimidating data she is seeing. "Coach, no matter how high their data are, there is no such thing as an undefeatable player," he said as he took out a notebook from his bag.

"What's that?" Riko asked in curiosity, seeing the same book where ever the teal boy went.

"Ah, some data. I'm hoping to be a trainer as well, considering I don't really do as well on court."

"Kise-kun~!" a group of girls suddenly appeared at the sidelines of the court.

"What the hell?" the captain of Seirin scanned the gym in bewilderment.

"Ah, this always happen whenever Kise plays," his fellow captain informed. " Actually," he ran to the waving teen, "HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA KEEP WAVING AT THEM?!" he kicked the blond, earning a cry of apology, "I'll hit you!"

"You already did!" the blond whined.

"It's rude if you don't return the favour," the stern point guard said.

Tip off. Seirin was primarily in possession of the ball, but Kasamatsu stole the ball from his fellow point guard and passed it to Kise who ran towards the hoop and dunk the ball with great power. THe redhead noticed the familiar form, the exact copy the blond performed, but more fluid and powerful.

"In basketball," Kise pointed, "I never forget to return the favour."

Seirin was in offence once again and the point guard passed the ball to the redhead, who ran to the hoop at the other side of the court and dunked with vigour. seconds passed with the two aces of each team exchanging blows, taking a toll on the other players of the court. They all sweated profusely in which eve the substitute players cannot relax themselves, instinctively tensing their muscle at the heat of the game, sans the phantom player. He sat there undeterred by the fast pace of the game, where they were stuck in equilibrium. He calmly noted the data he observed until he noted that three minutes had passed and called for a timeout.

"Please keep the pace down during the rest of the quarter," the teal haired said, "The pace of the game is faster than expected. If you continue this pace, you would all be out by the second quarter," he took a whiteboard from the coach and started to move the counters, "The problem is Kise-kun. Like any team, their ace can be the weakness," he started to discuss his observations from the previous three minutes. "Though Kise may be able to copy supposedly normal moves, there's a limit to what he can copy. However, it is currently limited to moves of the Kiseki no Sedai or others that are currently beyond his ability, so we have to wait until the second quarter," he explained. "As for the other members..."

* * *

"Shit," Kise muttered as he glanced at the opposing team.

"What?" Yukio Kasamatsu, his captain, asked in confusion as to what was worrying their small forward.

"It seems that we are going to be having some trouble after this timeout," he carefully said, rubbing his nape.

"Why's that? They're obviously not on the same level as us, they're relying too much on that number ten," he glanced at the anonymous player.

"That may be so, but Kuroko-chii off-court is not good," Kise emphasised on the 'not', earning a curious glance from the team, particularly from the coach.

"And who is this 'Kuroko-chii'?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya-chii, my teammate from Teiko!" Kise brightened at the name of his personal instructor. "He's known as the 'Phantom Player', the vice-captain of Teiko and my personal coach, as said awhile ago," he bragged earning paling expressions from his current teammates. 'It seems Kuroko-chii earned an ability to fade further not just in court, but also in people's mind,' Kise thought.

"Why would be a phantom player be more dangerous off-court?" Takeuchi arrogantly asked.

"I think the name 'Kuroko Ryuunosuke' will trigger something,"Kise said, earning startled looks from his teammates.

"So this 'Kuroko Tetsuya' is, as you're implying, related to Ryuunosuke Kuroko," Takeuchi said, whilst the blond nodded frantically.

"Time out has ended, please resume the match."

* * *

"Geez, this is boring," Kasamatsu muttered as he noticed the majority of the Seirin starting members were within the three point line, 'They're just strengthening the centre.' He suddenly jumped backwards attempting to shoot, until the eight centimetre taller Mitobe appeared in the middle of him and the goal. 'What?'

'Kasamatsu Yukio, point guard. He's specialised in drives and outside shots. His abilities are nearly perfect, except for his lack of special abilities that the Generation of Miracles and Uncrowned Generals have, thus will probably be on the top, if not for the said players. His play is traditional. strengthen the centre, but leave Mitobe-senpai on the border. He will, if his style is orthodox enough, he will pass. And probably to..."

"Moriyama!" Kasamatsu passed the ball to their shooting guard who was being guarded by Izuki. He jumped back forming an odd form, and shot with little rotation.

'Tsuchida-senpai, will be in charge of the rebound. Such thing will happen as they will expect Kasamatsu-san to successfully score a goal. With the lack of spin in the ball, there will be delay so please jump a second later."

As to Kuroko's prediction, Tsuchida jumped as the ball rebounded. And instantly passed it to Izuki Shun who instantly ran across the court with the rest of the second years, instantaneously passing to each other, increasing the pace once again, thus catching the opposing team off guard.

".. and Run and Gun," Kuroko said, earning startled glances from the second year student. "I did some research of Seirin before enrolling, of course. Kagami-kun, please pass the ball during this phase."

The ball went into the possession of the shooting guard of Seirin immediately earned three points.

"It seems that the reason why Akashi-chii chose Kuroko-chii is showing itself," Kise muttered under his breath. 'And if he didn't lock his true potential, it will be much worse later on,' he reminisce on his childhood and suddenly slapped himself on the cheeks, 'Iie, Kaijo will win. As long as Kuroko-chii sealed that style away, he has no chance of winning.'

"Ora!" Kasamatsu shouted, "That's just one goal, they can't keep up this pace against us, Kaijo," he glared at his teammates, particularly on a certain blond.

'We have to score as much as possible before Kuroko-chii entered the court,' Kise encouraged himself as the ball was passed to him. He shooted a three pointer with the same movement of the opposing team, but quicker and, if anyone's observant enough, more accurate. The ball barely touched the net until the last second the ball passed through it, unlike Hyuuga's whose ball did not touch the hoop, but made contact with the net as soon as it passed through it.

"You know," Kise addressed Seirin, "You don't know of Kuroko-chii's full potential off court. You can't use it." He glared at the white team, "None of you know of Kuroko-chii's true talent."

'Then, again, not even the whole Teiko knows of it,' Kuroko seethed as Kise can't seem to keep his mouth shut.

"Out of bound! Ball for white team," the referee announced as ise started to fully overpower Seirin's power forward.

"You should realise it by now," Kise's facade fell, "You're ten years too early to challenge the Generation of Miracles. As you are now, against us, the Kiseki no Sedai, with the current point difference, though little, you won't be able to catch up. More than team formation or strategy, basketball is primarily about 'size'. If you compare your five players against ours, the difference is too big. The only one who is able to face us is you, and Kuroko-chii's strategies. I already saw the extent of your power. As for fukubuchou, his strategies won't work as effective as it should be with the lack of manpower," Kise's eyes visibly reflected Kagami's figure, "I acknowledge your potential. However, no matter what technique you use, as long as I see it, it's futile to attempt hoping to defeat me. I'll just pay you twice as hard. Well..." Kise retreated back to his teammates, "Just remember that reality is not a sweet thing."

Broad shoulders shook in seeming defeat, though a laugh soon followed, earning bewildered glances from players within the court, "Gomen, gomen,"Kagami apologised, "It's been awhile since I met a guy who said something like that. Infact, I had not heard such thing since I entered Japan. People saying something similar is quite common in America," he earned an exclamation from the blond, "I jumped to conclusion that Japanese basketball is boring compared to American basketball and started to distance myself from it. I regret that decision now," a grin plastered in his face, "Life is about challenges after all. Without strong opponents, life's boring. It's perfect I can't win all the time. I guess coming to Japan is worth it, then."

* * *

"Kuroko, no matter how useful you are off court, you are need on court as well," Riko said, as her player rested for the second quarter.

"No worry, coach," Kuroko stretched a little, "I have observed enough, I got all the data I need to get my play right." He readjusted his wrist band as he stares at his former student.

"Second quarter, begin!" the referee announced

* * *

**And cut. Sorry for the late update. I really wish this chapter can cover the whole Kaijou vs Seirin game. Though I can't seem to get past the first quarter. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it's exam season, so I can't really update regularly.**

**Stay tune!**


	4. Chapter 4

KUROKO NO BASUKE IS RIGHTFULLY OWNED BY TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI.

Chapter 04

"Second quarter begin!"

"A-ano," the referee addressed the coach of Seirin, "Can your fifth player please enter the court," he glanced at their number nine, Tsuchida Satoshi, confused as to why he was still at the bench.

"Ano..." a hand appeared at the corner of his eyes, "There are five players within the court." The Kaijo member, both the first and non-main stringers, jumped in surprised, almost having a heart attack. Everyone except for Kise who seem to be a little surprised, but calmer than the rest, even calmer than the Seirin members. 'Kuroko-chii's still the same,' he sweat dropped.

"What's up with that player?"

"Is he invisible or something?" Questions sprung around the gym as the presence of the player was known.

'Technically, he is supposed to be invisible,' Kise mentally answered, with a slightly nervous smile.

Tip off. The second quarter officially began with Kaijo in offense.

"One point," Kasamatsu announced as he dribbled the ball. Bounce, bounce, bou-. The ball seemingly disappeared from his hand when he was sure he was in full control of the court. He looked down only to see the ball to head down to the redhead tiger.

"No you don't," Kise blocked the player. The ace of Seirin suddenly passed the ball behind the blond and still continued running toward the goal. One second later Kagami was once again in possession of the ball. 'C-cooperation play with Kuroko-chii?' Kise frantically thought as Seirin made the first goal of the second quarter.

"I think you forgot what I can do, Kise-kun," Kuroko wiped the sweat off his forehead. "You might be strong, but with Kagami-kun, we might be able to defeat you."

"Kuroko-chii's play changed, you weren't playing this kind of basketball in middle school. I might not be able to copy Kuroko-chii's cooperation play. However, this will not stop me, the one who'll win is me. Kuroko-chii's play cannot last the whole game. I have greatly improved during the year you were gone, Kuroko-chii," he caught the the ball and headed for the goal.

"I may not play the way you desire me to, however, let me show you some of my improved version of the Phantom style," Kuroko stole the ball in which Kise immediately looked for Kagami, who he suspected to be the one to catch it, only to his surprise Kuroko did not passed to ball but maintain in possession of it and immediately drove to the goal Kasamatsu ran to stop him. Kuroko stopped to get into a weird position which oddly looks like a shooting position, but with the ball resisting in his palm.

"Don't be fooled, senpai!" Kise shouted, "He can't score a goal!" He blocked the redhead who was resting at the base of the hoop.

"You are not the only one who improved, Kise-kun," the ball vanished with a swish of the net.

"W-what?" Kise's eyes widened in shock.

"Phantom shot," Kuroko stated, "I'm not blindly challenging the Generation of Miracles, Kise-kun. I know the original Phantom play will not be able to hold against you." 'Though the shot is not as perfect as expected, I'll just have to use that into feints. If I use that too much, they'll know how to counter it, and it's just two minutes into the second quarter,' he thought as he looked at the scoreboard, thirty-seven, thirty-nine, in favour of Kaijou.

"I underestimated you once again, Kuroko-chii," Kise smirked at the new challenge.

* * *

Offence, two teams irregularly changed roles, stealing, scoring, blocking, doing whatever to increase and decrease the gap. Three minutes remained until the next half of the game with sixty-three, sixty-seven, still in the advantage of Kaijou, much to the frustration of a certain redhead.

'How long are we going to be stuck in equilibrium?' he blocked the blond again, who was jumping for a three pointer. Kagami slapped the ball out his hand toward his captain. Kise tched in annoyance, turning as soon he landed with his arms swinging with his momentum, unknowingly, towards his former trainer. He stopped in surprised at the obstacle his arm hitted.

"K-Kuroko-chii!" Blood gushed out of the said wound. He froze on the spot as the members of Seirin helped the injured player to the bench. 'I-I injured Kuroko-chii?' he thought frantically.

"Showing pity to your opponent is quite insulting," Kuroko said as he was carried, "Remember my last teaching as your instructor, Kise-kun."

"No matter how overwhelming the score gap is, even if the situation is in your favour," a fourteen year old Kuroko glared at the ball in his hand, "Go all out. To show pity is to ruin one's honour and pride as a player."

"H-hai," Kise made his silent apology. No word was heard, but the bond the two had forge, despite not having the shadow-light bond, was strong enough to relay the simple messages. He bowed and headed to his team's bench.

* * *

"Now, that player will be probably out for the rest of the game, score as much as possible," Takeuchii announced.

* * *

"What's up with this small difference?" the members of Kaijou basketball team complained the third quarter nears its end. Though Seirin's play did decline with the phantom player unable to participate in the game on-court and off-court, the team had proven themselves to be surprisingly strong for a newbie team. They did reached the Interhigh Preliminary last year, even if it's just entering the Interhigh itself was somewhat an achievement to mediocre basketball teams.

In some way, Kaijo feared for the sanity of the small team of Seirin. Their captain, apparently, has some sort of split personality, but, despite him not being able to be level headed when he did so, he seems to play better. Their point guard, Izuki Shun, though skills not as polished as the Phantom player himself, was able to control the game with his passes that are almost as effective due to his Eagle's Eye. Mitobe Rinnosuke, their centre, remained calm during the game, seemingly unaffected by the pressure. He satisfactorily defended the goal and scored with his signature hook shots that even the regulars of Kaijo had difficulty to block. And the cat-like Koganei Shinji, the 'Jack of all trades, but master of none,' as to quote the coach.

Overall, Seirin did a satisfactory job in holding up against Kaijo. Seventy-nine, eighty-five, to Kajos favour once again.

Three minutes are left of the third quarter and Seirin is getting desperate. Everyone's losing their concentration and are becoming aware that if they don't catch up soon, they'll definitely lose and they are not feeling able to meet the expectation. As they were aware at the beginning of the game, they were losing by manpower, and now, that disadvantage is made obvious- Seirin lack the stamina. The first half of the game took a toll of it with the fast pace, now they don't have enough stamina to even retort to complex strategies that they may be in advantage of.

"If only Kuroko is at least playing..." Riko bit her nails as she stared intently at the game. At this point, she can do nothing. Now it's all up to the players' strength and willpower.

"Good morning," Kuroko yawned as he rose up from his slumber, "Well then, I'm going, he absently headed to the referee to announce the member change he heard from the coach as he woke up. Riko ran to block his way, startled by his announcement.

"W-wait a minute, Kuroko!" Riko frantically said, "You're unsteady and injured. I can't just throw an injured player on court."

"But the coach said I can go now," Kuroko said in confusion.

"I didn't," Riko scolded, "I only said 'if'."

"Then, I'm going," Kuroko stubbornly said, receiving a shout of disagreement from the coach. "The situation will only change if I go on the court, so I beg of you. Also, " Kuroko's stoic expression changed to a determined on, "I promised Kagami to become his shadow."

Riko bit her lips and loudly sighed, "All right," she submitted, "But, if I think that's it's a little bit dangerous, I'm substituting you out immediately."

* * *

Kasamatsu passed the ball to Kise three metres away. Two meters, one and a half, few decimetres, the ball vanished a few centimetres away from the blond. Invisible passes once again dominated the court again, much to the frustration of the opposing team.

Offence and defence. Those were the roles opposing teams switch during a basketball game. Scoring goals and preventing the opponents from scoring further, and that what these two high school teams did. The first one to lose their concentration lose the entire game, especially now, at the last minutes of the first quarter. A ball swished through the net.

"Are you kidding me?" the spectators commented, "They tied?!"

The eyes of the ace of Kaijo darkened and glared at the rookies of Seirin as he caught the ball. He sped passed through the phantom player who immediately try to steal the ball from behind. Least experience member of the Miracles or not, he cannot lose against a newbie team or a shadow. He evaded the incoming steal and flowed past the redhead with a powerful dunk.

"I will not lose to Kuroko-chii, not to anyone," the ace of Kaijo announced, as his glare darken.

'This guy's aura has changed,' the tiger's eyes widened in shock at the sudden determination. 'He became stronger, he saw through Kuroko's passes!'

The teams exchanged blows while maintaining equilibrium. A struggle for points. Three minutes, two minutes, one minute. The aces exchanged blows as they did in the first quarter, occasionally relying on their senpai-tachi for support.

One hundred and five all. Fifteen seconds left of the game.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko called, "If we steal the ball now, there will be one more thing Kise-kun won't be able to copy."

"Don't just defend, attack them," Riko shouted, knowing that the team won't be able to hold any more for an overtime.

Seven seconds. Hyuuga was tired that his legs could barely move. The captain of Kaijo jumped to score a goal. As he released, the ferocious tiger blocked the incoming ball and passed it to his captain who extended his arms in order to catch the ball as he was unable to move his legs. Hyuuga immediately passed it to the running duo in hope to end the match as they are running low in stamina. Kagami drove past the crowd like there was no tomorrow and was blocked by the blond player.

"Kuroko!" Kagami passed the ball to the phantom player.

'Will Kuroko-chii shoot?' Kise internally tried to conclude, 'Possibly,' he saw his captain ran to block the said player who didn't bother to go into any shooting form.

"Did he miss his pass?"an spectator commented and the ball suddenly directed the hoop.

"Iie," the captain who was not able to run to his defence shoute in desperation, "It's an alley-oop!" Kise ran jump to block the redhead who caught the ball.

"I won't let you!" he shouted, but started to fall, 'How long is he going to stay mid air?' he thought frantically as he realised that he started to fall first,despite jumping at the same time as the tiger.

"It's a simple way that can only be use once..."

"I won't let you copy me any more!" Kagami shouted as he started move his arm towards the hoop.

"If you score a buzz beater, it will be all right."

"I'll end it right here!" he dunk the ball as the a whistle sounded to signify the end of the game.

* * *

**Cheers from the small basketball team was heard as they won. One hundred and seven, one hundred and five, to Seirin. Their first practice match of the year ended with victory.**

Though this joyous cheering were countered with disbelieving whispers. Kaijo lost. The Kaijo lost to a newbie team. The players of the said team stood in shock. Their ace did the same, but lost composure and started weeping in defeat.

"I-I lost?" he muttered. The spectators whispered in confusion as to why the blond was crying, realising that this was this was probably his first lost. The short captain kicked the blond hard.

"Idiot!" he scolded in annoyance, "What's with the weeping? Wait, the fact that you never lost until now is pissing me off. I'll kick you!" he put more force on the foot resting on the blonde's back. "For this case, you'd better add the word of 'revenge' in your dictionary.

* * *

"With the score one hundred and seven to one hundred and five, Seirin wins!"

"Arigatou gozaimashita!" the player exchanged bows.

* * *

Seirin took a quick shower and was about to leave with Kaijo seeing them outside their school gym. Both were content with the result of their game, whether they won or lost, though the aura around their coach were a different matter. Takeuchi frenzied of his team's lost, while Riko was blissful with flowers surrounding her.

"We're in different districts, so the next occasion we'll see each other is the interhigh itself," Kasamatsu said as he shook Hyuuga's hands.

"We'll definitely go. None of us want to confess with our butts naked,"" the glassed layer said earning a confused glance from the Kaijo regulars.

"Where's Kise?" one of the members of Kaijo commented.

"Kuroko-kun," Kasamatsu called the teal haired player who paused as the Seirin was about to leave, "Can I ask you a favour?" Seirin paused as well seeing that the phantom player was stilled injured and yet to see the doctor.

"Coach, you can go ahead. I'll meet you in the park two blocks away from here after I see the doctor," he said, making the members glance in confusion, "No need to worry. I lived here in Kanagawa four years ago."

"We'll try to find a place to eat," Riko said, "You better be there by six, or else."

"Hai."

"So, what's the thing you want to talk about, Kasamatsu-san?"

* * *

Kise stood in front of one of the sinks, running his head underneath the spurring water to cool himself down. He stood like that for a minute or so, until he heard footsteps approaching him. He rose his head and turned the sink off, while melancholically turned his head toward the noise.

"Your sign, the Gemini, was supposed to have the worst luck, today, but... to think that you actually lost."

"So you've come to watch, Midorima-chii," Kise said as he stared at the glassed green haired freshman in front of him.

"Well, no matter who won, it was an unpleasant match, either way," he rose his eyeglass, "Even monkeys could have done that dunk festival. "

"We hadn't seen each other since we were in Teiko," Kise began to pout, "And dunks, or whatever, it doesn't matter,right? As long as it goes in."

"That's why you're no good. Of course, it will go in if you're so close, but the worth of the shot is is decided by how far it is scored from. Have you ever heard the saying 'Man proposes, God disposes'?" he threw a towel toward the blond, " First you do your best and then Fate will decide how it will turn out. After all, I am the man that proposes," a frog toy suddenly appeared at his left hand, "And I always carry my lucky item of the day that my horoscope says. That's why my shots never go off."

'I thought that countless times already, but..." Kise looked at the best shooter in disbelief, 'I never get the meaning of that at all!' he exclaimed internally. "Shouldn't you be talking with Kuroko-chii instead?" Kise asked.

"Not necessarily," Midorima replied, "A blood type A like him is worst compatible with a blood type B like me. I acknowledge the vale of his style, even respect it, despite him betraying our trust when he left during his third year,"he turned his head in disgust, "But the fact that he joined an obscure, barely created school is totally unacceptable," he turned his head toward the blond, "On the same note, why did you hesitated whether to defend against Kuroko or that newbie 'light' of his?" he asked.

"Eh? You didn't watched the whole game, didn't you?" Kise asked in surprise.

"Akashi texted me to watch your game for some reason while I'm Tokyo, taking my horoscope. And to my surprise, the phantom returned in a no name school," Midorima said sarcastically, "So why?"

"I can't really say, but Kuroko-chii grew stronger, and his play changed, but not completely," he hinted.

"Bastard you went on ahead when we were caught in a traffic jam!" a voice shouted towards their direction, "Do you know how embarrassing this was?!"

"I'll apologise beforehand," Midorima turned towards the raven haired boy, "A fate where we're defeated by Seirin is impossible. It's a shame, but you should give up for revenge already," he turned for a final glance at the blond.

"Ryouta-kun," a malicing voice called at the ace of Kaijou, sending shivers down the spines of the two players, who slowly turned around to see the phantom they were talking about, "Midorima-kun, it's been awhile," he turned back to the blond who was trying to escape, "Ryouta-kun, from what I heard from Kasamatsu-san," he glared at the blond, "You were skipping team practice from time to time. And from the days given, it isn't during the time your company closes up early."

The green haired shooter started to leave the scene, seeing that it was rare for the Phantom to use that voice. He only saw him use it twice - when someone goes against his belief several times and when a certain someone started to skip practice at the end of second year - and it seems that that incident ticked his nerves off permanently.

"No matter how much I am pleased to meet you, vice-captain, I'm afraid, I must go," he said as he briskly walked out of the vicinity, earning shouts of 'Wait for me,' from his companion.

"I'm sorry! But Midorima-chii made one of his teammates his personal slave!" Kise wailed with tears falling.

"That will be taken care of that later on," Kuroko said in a hard tone, "Seriously, Kise-kun, I've taught you better than to skip any practice.".

"I am really sorry," Kise bowed in respect and guilt.

"What was the saying I always emphasize?"

"'Teamplay is as important as individual skills'," he quoted, "I'm sorry, Kuroko-chii!"

"Rise your head, Kise-kun," Kuroko asked and the blond did so, yellow eyes met the gentle gaze of the former trainer, "That, Kise-kun, is the basis of a team. This isn't Teiko any more. Winning isn't a must. What's the point of a win when it was done by individual player with no teamplay? Who do you enjoy the ecstasy of winning when you can't really connect with your team? I know it's hard to let go of a motto that was drilled into our mind, but slowly change your thinking. You wouldn't know that your team would have won due to a single pass to a teammate."

"H-hai!" Kise stuttered at the inspiring speech. The teal haired looked at his watch and saw a 'four-fifteen p.m.' at his watch and sighed out loud.

"Mind accompanying me until I meet up with my team?"

* * *

Kuroko got out of the hospital while Kise followed from behind, still feeling guilty, but relieved that Kuroko's injury was not severe and that will heal without leaving a scar if all goes well. He looks at his watch and saw the hands of the watch ticking ten minutes towards five,"Neh, Kuroko-chii, where will we waste time? You have seventy more minutes until you meet your team. You should have asked to meet at an earlier time."

"I am quite aware, Kise-kun, but" the teal haired player started to walk, "I need to visit someone."

"Who?"

The phantom remained silent and just walked toward his destination, Kise just followed, curious of the phantom's life. Aside from basic information such as life in school, likes, dislike and the secret that the small player keeps, he practically knew nothing. Knowing who his father was as basic as any other information, considering that man was well known around the professional basketball circle. Kuroko Ryuunosuke, the 'Blacknight' of basketbal. A totally unknown player who suddenly entered the Japanese Basketball League who taken the country in a storm, if not for the quarter-finals where he had his first defeat in his career. The man was a legend for such feat, though the younger generation cannot understand why he was considered as such when basketball is all about teamplay and that one cannot gain the title alone. Kise noticed after walking a few minutes, the neighbourhood silenced and all the buildings vanished. He scanned the surrounding once more noticing the vast field surrounding them with slabs of stone stood scattered around..

"Kuroko-chii, this is..." He knew this area, he passed here once when he got lost during his morning jog. Kise saw the phantom player suddenly took a wooden bucket and filled it with freshwater along with brush and ladle beside the large temple that he seems to only have noticed now. They walked around the stone maze, with Kise carefully following the teal haired player. And a few minute later, they stopped in front of a stone with several kanji chiseled on it. 'Mizuno Kaori'. Another kanji was chiseled on one side painted in red. 'Kuroko Ryuunosuke'. Blond eyes widened in realisation as Kuroko did the yearly rituals he and his father had done for years, cleaning the stone with water and gently brushing it carefully making sure not to wash the red paint away. Small, elegant white flowers were taken out of the teal haired boy's bag, which miraculously gone unnoticed by his teammates, were placed at the two vases at either sides of the stone. The blue haired sincerely closed his eyes and gently clapped his hand in prayer.

"Kaa-san," Kuroko whispered as he finished his prayer, "Sorry for being late for your anniversary," he said, "Tou-san won't be able to make, he has work today. We still can't find him. Don't worry, kaa-san. I'm doing well. Ah, this is one of my friends I was telling you about. My student, Kise-kun. I taught him everything I learned from you. I'll visit you again soon," the short player suddenly turned to the blond who kept silent the whole time, "Ah, Kise-kun, should we go?"

"Kuroko-chii, this is..." Kise muttered.

"My mother," Kuroko whispered, "She's been here for four years." The former vice-captain walked towards the exit, and the blond followed silently again.

* * *

They arrived at the park with thirty more minutes remaining. The blond observed his friend. There were no difference in expression, but with years knowing him, he noticed that the teal haired player's expression was slightly melancholic compared to his normal stoic expression. It also hurted him to know that the said friend did not trust him or any of the Kiseki no Sedai about this matter, but then again, it is a sensitive subject.

"..being late for your anniversary." Kise remembered what the boy said. Isn't it was around this time that Kuroko snapped at a certain navy haired two years ago? "Kuroko-chii," he called as he slumped at one of the benches. "I know it is sensitive, but... The reason you finally snapped at him two years ago is..."

"Yea," Kuroko confirmed the blond's unsaid question, "It was my mother's anniversary that day as well."

"So," Kise slumped at one of the benches after a minute of silence, "You really have abandoned that style in preference for the phantom play."  
"Hai."

"Will,"Kise gazed at the teen, "Is there any chance you will use that style again? I mean, you and Aomine-chii is at the same district. I might not be able to force you to use your old style, but he might. Afterall, his style is almost similar to your old one."

"I am still part of the Kiseki no Sedai," Kuroko says as he holds a ball that was stored in his bag, "I still hate to lose, but I will do my best to prevent doing so," he stared at the nearby basketball court. "It is hard to completely abandon it, so I maintained the perception side of my play," he bounced the ball, "Being here sure do bring back some memory. Did you know, Kise-kun, I first played basketball here?"

* * *

"Kuroko says two blocks away from the school, but which direction?" Hyuuga yelled in frustration, "Doesn't that boy have a cellphone?"

"Everyone spread out, call or text me if you find him," Riko ordered.

"Street basketball?" kagami said in surprise, "I hadn't seen one since I entered Japan," his gaze went further beyond the court, noticing a familiar sky blue hair, he took out his phone and texted the coach as instructed with the direction from Kaijo. He looked again noticing a certain ace with his teammate.

* * *

"Why did you leave Teiko after second year," Kise asked, "I know it isn't just because your father was relocated."

"Truth to be told, I do not know," Kuroko scratched his chin, as the blond fell in disbelief, "The only thing I can say is... I hated our play during the end of that year. I changed my style because I want to enjoy basketball. But, I hated it at the Wintercup. The feel of the ball, the sound of the shoes running across the court, the swish of the ball through the net... I hated it all," he bal bounced back to his hands and was clenched by the small fists of Kuroko, "That's why I really thought Kagami was incredible when I first met him. He loved basketball from the bottom of his heart. It seems he had some scary and bad times with it, but I think it's because he is more serious than anyone else about basketball, currently."

"I just don't get it, after all," Kise muttered as the tiger approached then, "But I'll tell one thing... Even with his attitude toward basketball is why you value him so much, Kuroko-chii... There will be a time when you and that guy have to part. There is a difference between me and the other members of the generation of Miracles, and it isn't just about physical activity. They all have a talent that no one, even me, can imitate. I understood from the match that that guy is still evolving, and one day he will reach our level and be on a different level from your other teammates. Do you think one could be the same with his potential?"

Kagami appeared behind the phantom player and smacked his head, "Bastard, giving a certain distance, but no direction," he said, surprising both Miracles, "Yo."

"You were listening?" Kise frowned.

Noises were heard from the court which seemingly sound like a brawl starting. The regulars looked at the direction to see a group of thugs intimidating a smaller group. They want to settle who gets the court with 'basketball', only to find the thugs cheating and physically attacking their victims. The phantom player suddenly appeared in front one of the members with a basketball spinning rapidly on his fingers, scouring the older teen's nose.

"I must say, you are disrespecting the game," the teal haired player said as the burnt teen backed in pain, "What you're playing is not basketball, moreover to use violence reminds me of a certain someone."

"What the hell, bastard?!" Kuroko was raised from the floor.

"Ha, there's still guys like you these days?" the burnt nosed teen said as if he was the leader, "It's alright, then, we'll just settle this with basketball," he says as he rubbed his nose.

"Do you mind if we participate?" Kise appeared behind his trainer with the redhead tiger, surprising the juvenile group. They played 'basketball', with the trio winning in a few minutes.

"I better go, Kuroko-chii," Kise said, "I still have work to go to. At least, I was given the chance to play with you, Kuroko-chii, one more time," he grinned as he picked up his belongings.

"Good luck, then," Kuroko waved at the grinning blond.

"I won't forget about revenge, Kagami-chii!" Kise shouted as he ran towards his workplace, "You better not lose until the preliminaries!"

"'K-kagami-chii'?" Kagami asked.

"Kise-kun adds '-chii' to the name of the person he acknowledges" Kuroko blankly informed, earning a bewildered glance from the redhead.

"I don't want that!"

"There he is!" A feminine voice shouted.

"Anyway, did you heard our conversation?"

"About if we'll bard or not?" he asked, earning a nod from his shadow, "I really think it's pointless for you to worry of such thing. On top of that, being always the main character, the light, it is what your basketball is all about, right?" seconds of silence was heard

"Kagami-kun talks big as well," he smiled.

* * *

**Sorry of the crappy ending... This is the first time I wrote this much. Thank you for your patience. I'll try to update as regularly as possible.**


End file.
